


迷宫中的侦探

by Garious



Series: 黑鸦片-福艾合集 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 暮年的侦探向教女回忆过去，看见故人的影子但却忘记了她是谁。但其实在侦探的记忆中埋藏了大量伏笔，等着他鼓起勇气一一揭晓。
Relationships: Adlock - Relationship, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, 福艾 - Relationship
Series: 黑鸦片-福艾合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211156





	1. 混合 Blend

Chapter 1  
第一章·混合 Blend

罗莎蒙德第三次拜访夏洛克在萨塞克斯的村舍，是她进入大学前的那个夏天。这天中午，当退休的侦探听见那个熟悉的急刹车声时，对出现在小院外的教女并未感到惊讶，甚至不惊讶地发现她带着两只皮箱，似乎决定在萨塞克斯度过她去剑桥前的最后一个假期。  
“你和你爸又吵架了。”  
“是的，所以在他追到萨塞克斯之前，我们大概还有一周时间清静。”  
两人不约而同耸了耸肩，给彼此一个礼节性的拥抱。年长男性的身体瘦削但苍劲，晨袍上散发淡香，混合着好闻的烟草味。他黑色的卷发整齐服帖地梳在脑后，鬓角新染了些许花白，浅色的眼眸依旧明亮有光。  
侦探与女孩没有在门前过多寒暄，演绎法让他们很容易得知彼此的近况。夏洛克进屋，罗莎蒙德跟在后面。年长的男人告诉女孩，她可以使用阁楼的房间，并帮她把行李搬上楼。  
“我以为你不会玩乐队。”当侦探接过罗莎蒙德的提箱时，他注意到女孩发尾染过青绿已经褪色。他想起约翰曾不止一次在邮件中抱怨女儿的头发像发了霉——而就像所有开明的教父，夏洛克对此不以为然。他反倒在意女孩是否在青春期的叛逆中得到一丝愉悦，如同他当年那样。  
“只是和姑娘们小打小闹。古典摇滚，夏天之前已经解散了。”罗莎蒙德提着大提琴盒，说话时喘着粗气。“乐队名叫‘地狱中的奥菲欧’。”  
“地狱中的奥菲欧……”侦探若有所思地回应道，思绪休止了半拍，“难怪这么快解散。”

小屋的阁楼需要爬上一个旋梯，夏洛克打开活板门，一刹那有些晃眼的明亮让他差点把箱子砸在罗莎蒙德的鼻子上。阳光透过斜顶上的天窗投入房间，被惊扰的灰尘在多年沉睡后苏醒，在有光的空中四处躲闪，飘浮沉降。平衡被冒然闯入的人打破，然后，在两人的脚步声中慢慢平静，再次平衡。  
“怎么了？”  
“抱歉，我从未打扫过这里。”侦探跨进阁楼，搬家时运来的几箱杂物还存放在此，甚至没有开封。  
女孩揉了揉鼻子，把琴盒推上去。“这不要紧，我会整理好的——谢谢你收留我。”  
“至少我和约翰都不希望看见你住到其他男人家里去。”男人打开阁楼的窗户，掸了掸窗台上的灰尘。他把靠墙放置的折叠床铺开，将纸箱都推到一边。那些都是书籍，他想，但当他试图把它们摞起来的时候，却发现其中一个格外轻。他皱眉，晃动中有硬物撞击的钝响。他想不起里面装着什么。  
退休的侦探让罗莎蒙德安顿好自己，“清洁工具都放在二楼的置物间。”他这样说道，然后抱起那只轻箱子下了楼。  
在隐居萨塞克斯的这三年间，他从未想到整理他的旧物，或许出于什么原因，可现在他甚至连那个原因都不记得了。之后他从卧室的五斗柜中找出拆信刀，划开纸箱上的胶带，丝毫没有意识到这是一个鲁莽而错误的决定。

箱子底部躺着一部手机。

全键盘的直板手机，那个年代的奢侈品。精钢边框擦拭后依然能泛出耀人的亮光。他的拇指抚过机身下的皮革，轻柔得仿佛在触碰谁的肌肤。恍惚中，年迈的侦探像是回到二十五年前的旧伦敦——午夜敲响的大本钟荡出迷人悠远的钟声，新年的细雪从黑夜中飘落。

“她是谁？”  
当他的思绪被回忆占据时，一个声音忽然将他拉回了现实。是罗莎蒙德。女孩笑着倚在门边，手中拿着湿毛巾。随着年龄的增长，夏洛克愈发觉得她像极了她的母亲，不仅是相貌，更有那无与伦比的头脑。“嘿——这玩意儿是叫手机吗？”  
“与你无关。”他故作轻快地说道，把手机收进床头的抽屉里。“帮我把这个箱子扔掉，好吗？”  
“除非你告诉我那段不为人知的情史。”  
夏洛克·福尔摩斯搪塞了几句，打发姑娘下楼准备午茶，然后自己带着烟斗走进院子。在晨袍与下装的口袋中搜索自己的火柴盒时，他不经意看见墙角篱笆中的玫瑰已经尽数绽开，娇艳欲滴的鲜红仿佛谁轻启的薄唇，色彩挑逗而富有攻击性。但他旋即否定了这想法，低俗下流的比喻让他甚至厌恶自己的内心。  
他点燃烟斗，把火柴甩灭后扔进一边弃置的鱼缸。淡淡的白烟在夏日的空气中散开，躁动填满他思维里的每一处空虚。“考文垂。”喃喃道，他忽然又想起那个夏夜中贝克街的壁炉，他拨动手中的小提琴弦，身旁柴火燃烧发出轻响——轻响，不，是他手中点燃的烟丝。  
侦探眯起眼睛。透过窗，在花园中的他可以看见教女在壁橱里搜索红茶罐，它被藏在一个最不显眼的位置，因此在她沏上最后一道茶前，他有足够的时间在院子里抽完这一斗烟。

他吸气，让浓烈的烟充盈他的鼻腔，咽喉，充盈他的整个思绪，然后呼气。或许因为尼古丁的刺激，过去零星而毫无意义的片段忽然涌入他的脑海。海岛的骤雨，沙漠的烈日，城市的日光以及密林的星夜。他想起和某个人的初次见面，以及两人之间危险且不利的化学反应。

但他不敢再往下思索。

在喝完那天的下午茶后，他以为那些追问不久就会被年轻女孩抛在脑后，然而他总是错误估量女人的好奇心。翌日，当夏洛克检查完蜂房，从树林那一边走近他的小屋时，他听见阁楼中传来提琴声。他微笑，可这个笑容并没有持续很久就僵硬在嘴边。  
这是他曾经为一个人写下的旋律。但他发誓，过去的二十年间自己从未在女孩面前演奏。他走进小屋，揭开阁楼的活板门。经过清扫，闲置的居室已经变得温馨舒适。他看见罗莎蒙德把一页泛黄的曲谱竖在他的谱架上，而另一页崭新的白纸上做着她潦草的笔记。

“你从哪里找出这个？”他抽走自己的谱纸，面无表情，仿佛在进行一场审讯。  
“你的……箱子里？”女孩迟疑地答道，“抱歉，这很私人吗？”  
“非常。”侦探简洁地答道，对折谱纸塞进工装裤口袋。  
“所以，那到底是谁？”  
夏洛克沉默。  
“老爸说你从未陷入一段爱情，但我们都知道不是这样。”  
他依然没有说话。  
“我以为这又是你设计的游戏。”罗莎蒙德耸肩，琴弓划过空气，将透入房间的光线斩断。“直到我解开曲谱中的谜题——‘让我们共进晚餐’，你用音符和仿射密码编译这句话在拉丁语中的六种语序。我在想，哪位女士会有幸让你大费周章隐藏这个秘密。”  
“那位女士。”侦探终于开口，或许是想让女孩闭嘴。他的食指梳过滑落在前额的卷发，被蜂房划伤的指尖上凝结着一颗血痂。“可我忘了她是谁。”  
他眼角的余光瞥见罗莎蒙德惊讶的表情。  
“我忘了她是谁。”侦探再一次说道，仿佛在向自己承认这个事实。

夏洛克没有撒谎，也没有故弄玄虚。这十多年来每当他试图回忆过去，他能回忆起一切有关她的情节和细节，却唯独忘了她的容貌，她的声音，她的名字。  
她是谁？  
侦探甚至一度怀疑记忆的真实性，认为一切都是虚伪和现实之间的混淆，如同梦醒后残存在脑海中的片段，没有由来，无法解析。但他无法这样向其他人解释，也无法这样说服自己。  
她究竟是谁？

他仓皇地离开罗莎蒙德的阁楼，躲进没有人能打扰的房间。在意识游离的时候，他枕在手臂上做起一个梦。

垂暮的雄狮行走在沙漠的荒凉里，来自高处的大风穿过它的鬃毛却安静得没有声音，目之所及是一位贝都因女人，她骑着骆驼，随着前方迁徙的队伍越走越远。一个清醒梦，或许是对现实矫揉造作的隐射，更可能只是他衰老中不可避免的谵妄。但他的潜意识总是在不自觉中猜想，贝都因女人的眼睛是否如绿洲中的清泉那般明亮。  
同样的梦境再次出现在他夜晚的睡眠之中。雄狮更加接近那个蒙面的女子。穿越沙漠，他们度过清晨和黄昏，走进暮色又走出暮色，路过绿洲和天空中寂寥的晨星，他们离游牧的族群愈来愈远。在扬起的风沙中，狮子渐渐和大漠融为一体，金色的鬃毛之下，他看见一颗金色的心。

侦探睁开眼睛，发现自己被晨光映入房间的金色唤醒，而他旋即感到一阵撕裂颅脑的疼痛袭来，四肢无力几乎动弹不得。他索性一动不动地躺在床上冥想，在思维宫殿里漫步，试图向自己解析梦境背后的潜意识活动。但就像所有他无法解释的的化学反应，他不知道这个种成因，除了其中的一个元素是她，而另一个是自己。

在送报员带来今天的晨报后不久，罗莎蒙德随即意识到夏洛克的反常。闯进房间，她发现教父发着高烧。

“你的脸色看起来糟透了。”女孩说道，把冰袋敷在男人的额头。  
“不，你没有见过我刚戒掉可卡因的那段日子。”

夏洛克闭上眼睛。提琴的旋律从脑海深处传来，他开始想起音符中所要传达的信息——是爱，是性，是无法挣脱的牢笼。他忽然想起那个贝都因人在面巾之下的双眸，蓝得如同硫酸铜结晶。

又过了几天，当本周的第二场大雨来临前，侦探连日的高烧终于开始有好转的迹象。他担心自己饲养在小树林外的蜜蜂，便让罗莎蒙德为他去小屋后的储藏室取雨具，却被教女断然拒绝。  
“蜜蜂不是你现在应该担心的事，先生。”她威胁要把他锁在屋子里，而夏洛克确信她是少数能做到这件事的人之一。“今天的药吃了吗？”  
“我需要一剂‘百分之七’。”  
“想都别想。”姑娘锁上他房间的门。

夏洛克无力争辩，于是开始新一轮的冥想。窗外的雨下不停。远处的雷声在低矮的云层间涌动，狂风吹过树木的沙沙声营造起天然的不安。他不禁开始担心蜜蜂。  
“罗茜！”当又一阵雷声从暴雨之中传来，年迈的侦探套上他的工装外套。他没有在房间外看见罗莎蒙德，或许她正因为这可怕的暴雨在房间的角落中发抖。他穿上雨衣和胶靴，在打开屋门后，平静地走入这场声势浩大的暴雨中。空气被雨水激烈的搅荡后弥漫着不一样的味道，就连脚下青草的芳香都变得馥郁。夏洛克感觉自己的意识在雨点的敲击下愈发清晰，沉重的头脑也开始恢复轻盈。  
他忽然想起有人曾告诉他，自己喜欢大雨。不是因为它忧郁潮湿的气息，而是它的喧哗营造了最深沉的寂静——闪电和雷声，突如其来的骤雨，狂风。然后躲在一个安全的地方静静观察，仿佛世界的悲喜都与自己无关。

——他也喜欢大雨。但他没有告诉任何人。

经过十几分钟的步行，他检查了几只蜂箱后放下心来。蜜蜂很好。如果这场雨持续，损失在所难免。他给昆虫们喂了点糖水，踩着泥泞踏上归途。他回到小屋时，发现罗莎蒙德蜷在起居室的沙发上睡着。他走近，为女孩找来一条毯子，她却在朦胧之中睁开双眼：“唔，夏洛克，你活着回来了。”  
“是的，安然无恙。”

话音刚落，退休的侦探昏倒在地上。

夏洛克醒来时已是深夜，他的脑袋沉得仿佛注了铅。但他还是在挣扎中找到教女，她趴在书桌上，枕着手臂陷入沉睡。而她的身上披着一件不属于他的男士夹克。  
“约翰。”走下楼梯时，他不意外地看见起居室的壁炉跳跃着火光。他有气无力地唤道老友的名字，拖着疲惫的身体坐进另一张扶手椅。“好久不见。”  
“感觉如何？”医生问道。他看起来比上次见面时又胖了些，并重新蓄起小胡须。侦探推测他最近戒了酒。  
“并没有。感觉快要死了。”他回答道。  
“那也是自杀。”  
不顾约翰反对的目光，夏洛克给自己倒了一杯威士忌。“来带走你的女儿吗？”  
“如果她配合，明天你就能摆脱她了。”  
“我会想念她的烤派，但这几天她的问题简直要把我折磨疯了。”  
“她的什么问题会折磨到你？”老友像是在嘲弄他。  
夏洛克怔住，“不……”  
“是关于那位女士吗？”  
“不。”  
“你提到她的名字，在你意识不清的时候——那位女士。”  
“不。”侦探按住太阳穴，“我不记得。”  
“但我记得。你也记得。”

艾琳·艾德勒。

“头疼。”夏洛克挥手，不小心打翻了桌上的酒杯。琥珀色的液体顺着圆桌边沿流下，渗进东欧风格的地毯中。“见鬼……我再去睡一觉。”他喃喃道。  
“——你不可能永远这样欺骗自己，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
我可以。退休的侦探在心中说道。他可以。

他走上楼梯。  
这一夜，大雨顺着窗棂流淌，像奔流的河川自天幕倾落。夏洛克叫醒罗莎蒙德，让她就近在他的床睡下，自己则爬上阁楼。掀开门，他看见斜顶天窗外贴着几片山毛榉叶，投下的阴影在老地板上画出一片巨大的斑驳——这让他想起了曾停在墓园边的那辆黑灵车，挡风玻璃上落满泥灰和败叶枯枝，尽显苍凉。  
“如果这是世界末日，”她年轻的脸庞在脑海中浮现。“世界毁灭前的最后一刻……”  
侦探躺下，却发现迎来的不是睡眠，而是漫长且无休止的回忆。  
他闭上双眼，“你就是我的世界末日。”

——如果说任何感情都是精密仪器中的砂粒，那么夏洛克·福尔摩斯在艾琳·艾德勒眼中看见了一片沙漠。


	2. 反应 Reaction

Chapter 2  
第二章·反应 Reaction

当侦探躺在床上，意识模糊得仿佛被来自地狱的火焰炙烤时，他突然想起自己曾经狂妄地对那位女士说，“爱情是个危险的不利因素”。事实上，他却忽略了他们在第一次交手中所面对的可怕而狡猾的事实：即使他的对手成为失利者，她的失败也并不意味着自己当然赢得这博弈。这从不是一场非胜即败的零和游戏。  
——最显然的证明莫过于当他只身来到卡拉奇，营救即将赴死的她。  
“你本不必这么做。”在之后的某一天，女人对侦探提起这件事。“但你就是忍不住，不是吗？”  
“就像你在最后一刻把密码改成了我的名字。”

在这段对话发生时，她已经不再是艾琳·艾德勒。不仅所有身份信息，她的外貌、口音都进行了刻意的改变——而为更加清晰地在记忆中向自己叙述，侦探依旧会称呼她过去的名字，或者，“那位女士”。

还记得在巴基斯坦的一夜情后，他与那位女士漫游了半座卡拉奇。她骑在骆驼上，一身黑袍裹得严严实实。而他牵着她的坐骑在地上走，抬头不仅能看见沙漠的烈日，还有她浅水蓝色的眼眸在黑巾的缝隙里闪着光。这让他想起某一则来自希腊神话的故事。  
“地狱中的奥菲欧。”他忽然说道。  
“你在谈论歌剧，还是那个故事？”  
“不，那个人，奥菲欧。”  
“所以，我是你的尤丽迪茜吗，奥菲欧先生？”  
夏洛克恍惚，他不敢回望那位女士，仿佛每一眼都会让自己留下更多的把柄。而他确实听见她磁性的声音从耳畔传来，想要反驳却发觉自己张不开口。他的整颗心被她挤压在手里。  
“好吧，我不妨换个简单点的问题。”她略带笑意地说，“为什么你要来这里？”  
“我欠你一条命，在此之前。”他大概这样回应道，他记不清楚了。“别误会，这只不过是把旧账偿清。”这是唯一能规避所有风险的答案，侦探心想。他清了清嗓子，又主动说道：“听说詹姆斯·莫利亚提给你出了不少主意？那他是如何建议你来玩弄我的？”  
他眼角的余光扫见女人眼神中的游离，以及更多复杂的情绪。  
“‘情欲性投射’，心理学上的小把戏。但我可从没想过玩弄你，福尔摩斯先生，我更偏爱公平竞争——还是说，你比较喜欢吉姆的规则？”半晌后，她这样回答，声音听起来依旧轻快又清亮。侦探以为她没有将刚才所谈论的放在心上，直到他在某个时间回头，发现女人已经悄无声息地从他身后消失。

那时候，侦探清楚地知道自己永远不可能拥有她，因此在某种意义上，他放任这一切的发生。可当他从异国回到伦敦，他才后知后觉地意识到他们之间存在一些误会。艾琳或许认为侦探只是利用她了解莫利亚提。但事实上他从未这样想过，他从未算计去“利用”她。他只是在用莫利亚提测试他们之间的距离。

“再见，福尔摩斯先生。”

那一天，侦探站在雨水流淌的窗边，重新翻看她发来的所有短信，认为一切都画上了句号。或许他们终究只能变成彼此间一段不可告人的秘密。当时的他是这样想的。  
然而，几周后，侦探收到一份特殊的邀请。那时他刚从巴茨回到贝克街，还没在221B的大门前站定，一辆黑灵车平稳地在他身后停下。司机放下反光的车窗，是一位看起来有些面善的女性。他犹豫了片刻，在女人开口前上了车。  
“她……我们要干什么？”侦探坐在后座，皱起眉，转身看向加长车身的后半截。那里躺着一棺灵柩。  
“我以为你无所不知，福尔摩斯先生。”  
“我只是不知道这有什么……意义。”  
金发女人微笑，口红的颜色看起来很熟悉。他知道这是某种信号。

他们最终在郊区的墓园停下。几个男人上车，将灵柩抬走。在这个过程中没有人说话。他和几位看起来同样是为送行的人一起，站在写有艾琳·艾德勒名字的墓碑前。神父把泥土洒在空灵柩上发出沙沙的响声，夏洛克始终没有抬眼，更不知道目光聚焦在何处。但他却想起卡拉奇的戈壁，以及从指缝间溜走黄沙。那位女士的气息如同海风一般，在耳侧作响。

“我是你的尤丽迪茜吗，奥菲欧先生？”  
是？或者不是？毫无疑问那是个爱情故事，但它也是悲剧——他要如何回答这个问题？果然，这不是一个很好的比喻。

侦探静静地等待葬礼结束。他看着那一小群人向墓园外走去。金发女人经过他，递出一把黑伞。“不了。”他摆摆手，忽然决定在墓前多停留几分钟。  
就在这时天空中下起了今天的第一场雨。侦探不为所动，依然站在原地。直到所有人都彻底离开后，那位女士如预期一般现身，撑着侦探没有接受的那柄黑伞向他走来。  
“参加自己的葬礼，感觉如何？”他问道。  
“棒极了。”她的声音变得有些沙哑，“有机会你可一定要尝试。”  
侦探哼声。隔着她帽檐垂落的黑面纱，他隐约看见女人的脸上裹着一层纱布。  
“所以，你冒着生命危险回到是非之地，就为举办自己的葬礼？”  
“简而言之，是的。这是一次正式的道别，福尔摩斯先生。艾琳·艾德勒从此在世界上消失了。”  
“是吗？”  
夏洛克毫无感情地回应她。但那时，他在心中想道，即使艾琳·艾德勒消失，“你”也不会消失。  
他抿起嘴，几秒的沉默后，又轻轻颔首，像是在致意。然后他一声不响地离开了墓园。没有道别，没有祝愿。他知道她会说什么，但他不想听见那句话。  
“再见，福尔摩斯先生。”她一定会这样说。  
说得好像她可以带着一些不属于自己的感情从人间蒸发。

又过了一段时间，当侦探从巴茨医院的楼顶坠落，生还，并且像她一样出席了自己的葬礼时，他路过她的墓地，发现那辆黑灵车依然停在附近的阔叶树下，落满枯叶而没有人注意。侦探没有为它停留，而是躲进暗处，看着约翰·华生悲痛欲绝却无动于衷。他不敢效仿那位女士，仁慈地现身并道别。毕竟，他从始至终都没有决定让夏洛克·福尔摩斯的身份彻底死去，他对于重逢早有预期。而没有人是会对可以预期的重逢郑重道别。  
可对于艾琳·艾德勒而言——无端端地，他又在这不恰当的时候想起了艾琳·艾德勒——葬礼就是一次充满仪式感的永别。他仿佛在忽然之中理解了她荒谬之下的深意。

之后他暂时性地离开了伦敦，在不列颠之外的疆土上流浪。四年间，他经历了一次死而复生和多次死里逃生。相较之下，玛丽·华生便没有那样幸运。当福尔摩斯家的东风刮过伦敦的夜空时，她在约翰·华生的怀抱中永远地闭上了双眼。这一切使得咨询侦探发生蜕变——在约翰和其他朋友们眼中，侦探开始变得更好，然而侦探和他的兄弟都一致同意他在变得更糟。  
毫无疑问，夏洛克·福尔摩斯正逐步落入平庸的地狱里。可没有人能理解这一场悲剧的诞生。他开始表现出的同情心与同理心让他变得几乎与“凡人”无异，雷斯垂德甚至断言他已经治好了“反社会”的毛病。但其实，夏洛克知道自己不过是在扮演一个不属于他却更适合他的角色。或许，唯一能理解他的只有艾琳·艾德勒。那位同样在为自己的角色表演的女士。

此前，他甚至想过那位女士是否患有“表演型人格障碍”——张扬、戏剧化的感情表达，以及内在出人意料的脆弱。迈克罗夫特在听闻他的见解后忍俊不禁，不仅讽刺了兄弟对心理学超乎想象的无知，更表示他与那个女魔头之间确实有一种病态的般配。夏洛克对此自然不服气，称迈克罗夫特只是还不够了解那位女士。他固执己见，对自己的诊断深信不疑——但，随着时间的推移，侦探还是逐渐意识到，或许就连“表演型人格障碍”的标签也是那位女士表演的一部分。

这些后续的“表演”，来源于几年后两人的重逢。那时男人已年逾不惑，褪去昔日的叛逆和轻狂，除了习惯性自称高功能反社会人格外，或许还能称得上是一个“温和”的家伙。施虐女王也早已金盆洗手，放下追求刺激的生活回归平淡和安逸。如同大部分居住在洛杉矶的事业女性，她的日子过得与普通人别无二致。  
就是在这样的前提下，新的侦探与新的那位女士相遇在了冬季的意大利。某一天，咨询侦探从那位女士的新推特账号中得知，改头换面后的她将以剧团经理人的身份前往意大利访学。于是他们“偶然地”在罗马街头相遇了。当时，他在名义上为追踪艺术品跨国犯罪只身来到意大利。而令他的朋友感到困惑的是，这位伦敦著名的宅男竟然会因为一个可谓无聊的委托离开贝克街221B。只有侦探本人才知道其中的缘由。

侦探承认这是一次糟糕的冲动。毕竟，在经历这些之前的他没有想到他们之间还能产生更加强烈的化学反应。他甚至天真地以为，这段不为人知的情史就像七年前的卡拉奇，终会被冲淡在无休止的时间里。可他没有预料到自己能有勇气与那位女士保持联系。于是两人间的关系开始变得微妙。他们在短信中依然没头没尾的调情，但这些调情却从无意义的文字变成侦探生活中不可或缺的一部分。然后，他在这不寻常关系的基础上又再一次逾矩了。  
当她发短信告知侦探自己即将前往瑞典时，咨询侦探没有花很多功夫就在网页上找到一位来自斯德哥尔摩的委托人。他名正言顺地告诉华生，自己下周离开伦敦办案。  
他没有和任何人说过此行的真正目的，甚至没有告诉她。然而，在他那天降落斯德哥尔摩的机场，走进到达大厅时，他看见那位女士正等着他，站在一只黑色的登机箱旁，手里托着两杯咖啡。侦探无可奈何地扬起嘴角，不知该说这是谁给谁的惊喜。

他们在夜晚来到街头刚开张的酒吧。那位女士坐在吧台边，点了一杯金汤力。侦探听见她敷衍调酒师对她美貌的夸赞。而那时的他正心虚地向窗外张望。  
“那是你的男朋友？”调酒师的英语带着浓重的北欧口音，问道。  
“不。”女人矢口否认。  
侦探皱眉。他转身来到她身旁坐下，摘掉围巾，把大衣叠在椅背上。然后他要了一杯伏特加。  
“谢天谢地他没有派人追来。”  
“我总觉得你像个未成年人，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
“谁让迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯对于囚禁他的同胞有种特殊的爱好。”侦探忽然想起自己从未和她提过欧洛斯。“顺便一提，你知道我还有一个妹妹吗？”  
“哦？”  
“你知道。”他从女人的神情中推测。“我竟然没有感到意外。”  
“我看你们长得有些相像。”  
“妈妈也这么说。”  
“噢——未成年人。”  
“知足吧，我已经是福尔摩斯家最成熟的孩子了。”  
她笑了。“其实她并没有告诉我你们之间的血缘关系。”片刻，那位女士解释。  
“但不难猜，不是吗？”  
“我以为我只是想你想疯了。”  
侦探不自觉扬起嘴角。“她……如何向你描述我？”  
“她没有谈到你。”她抿了一口酒。  
“是吗？”半晌，夏洛克拿起桌上的广口杯。他没有深入这个话题，或许是因为害怕听见他不愿意听见的东西。然后他饮下酒，让血液稍稍恢复一些温度。  
当他正想与女人分享他们小时候的故事时，一阵手机铃声响起。那位女士按下接听键，是来自工作的电话。她走出酒吧，侦探看着她在门外来回踱步，又饮了一小口酒，酝酿着的话语渐渐在脑海中消失不见。  
几分钟后，她回到室内，说自己被风吹得瑟瑟发抖。侦探没有回应，只是建议她应该再多喝几杯。  
“我出现在这是否让你困扰？”忽然，他毫无自信地问道，生怕自己的到来是打扰她工作。  
“这可不像你会问的问题，福尔摩斯先生。”那位女士听后，眨了眨浅蓝色的双眼。“是因为另一位福尔摩斯吗？”  
不。因为我自己。侦探望向那双眼睛，却不知该如何形容它们。远离危险与逃亡的女人似乎并没有变得轻松，眼球上的血丝和眼周的阴影让她看起来甚至更加憔悴。生活用无数种方式折磨她，就像折磨这世间的其他人，而他对此无能为力。

“——当然不会。我是说，我并不会因此困扰，男孩。”女人伸出手，把侦探揽进自己的怀中。她身上依然散发着和多年前一样的香甜味道，吐息间带着酒精的迷醉。妩媚又年轻。这让他稍感安慰。  
“但，福尔摩斯先生，我需要向你声明一点。”她轻轻说。“请不要对我怀抱期望。”  
“什么？”  
Don’t look back at me.  
“不要回头看我。”  
她最后回答。

不要回头。这句话的含义让侦探费心琢磨了很长一段时间。

那一晚，她窝在窗边的沙发中，整个人都缩进那件宽松的毛衣里，只露出一双白皙的赤脚和一小节脚踝。在小屋窗外，侦探能看见雪后的晴朗夜空。偶有瑟缩的行人路过，会在辽阔的雪地中留下一串深浅不一的脚印。斯德哥尔摩的冬季不甚寒冷，但此刻的室内却暖得几乎叫人流汗，夏洛克不得不解开衬衫的纽扣。他记得空气中弥漫着茶的香气，茶香中又混合着柴火的味道。  
他在沙发的另一端坐下，他们互相对视，壁炉里暖色的火光将她的脸烘托得更加柔和。不自觉地，他向前倾，亲吻女人的额头、鼻尖、脸颊和耳垂，然后亲吻她的嘴唇。她身上的毛衣扎得他很痒。他没有说，反而与她贴得更紧，突如其来的亲昵差点害她打翻手中的杯。然后在她的挑逗下，他将她抱进卧室。他们接吻，爱抚，交合。最终在精疲力尽的下半夜，他们相拥入眠。

这是夏洛克·福尔摩斯最珍贵也最私人的记忆。后来，他偶尔会在一个人的时候回想起这些。可那都是很久很久以后的事，久到老去的侦探甚至已经没有了谈起爱情的羞臊。他曾经闭口不谈的故事，如今都渐渐被他接纳，成了作为人类的理所应当。  
当侦探回望这段不可思议的美好记忆，他的内心是温和的，也充满了空虚和失落。

“——所以，为什么最后她离开了你？”

当罗莎蒙德被父亲拉着离开萨塞克斯前，她坐在不再年轻的侦探身边，问道。那时的侦探还未完全从病中康复。  
“我让她感到失望。”被岁月侵蚀的声音沙哑而沧桑。老侦探缓缓地说道。

“我爱上了她。”


	3. 催化 Catalysis

Chapter 3  
第三章·催化 Catalysis

这是一个温暖的冬天。  
当新年的第一场雪降临在伦敦前，这架逃离了希斯罗机场大规模延误的航班已经安全降落在异国的停机坪上。或许百年之后的历史书上会称这是21世纪20年代初，但对从这段岁月里走过的人来说，这只一个在各个语言中都有着滑稽念法的年份，普通的年份。

“先生？”十数小时的航行后，乘务员拍了拍旅客的肩膀，将他从睡眠中唤醒。夏洛克摘下眼罩，睁开眼，看见身边的女性带着服务行业的招牌假笑，晕开的眼线有些吓人。他花了几秒钟时间清醒，环顾四周，头等舱已经没有其他乘客。  
“抱歉。”卷发的男人揉了揉自己的肩膀。他接过空乘递来的大衣，然后在一排机组成员僵硬的笑容中走下飞机。

早晨的五点四十三分，侦探在机场的快餐店里买了一份意式三明治和咖啡，打的去了目的地。女士居住的地方与他推测的并无出入，尽管比不上她曾在贝尔格莱维亚的豪宅，但也足够舒适。侦探在附近的公园里散了会步，等到差不多是她起床的时间，他按响公寓的门铃。

那位女士打开门时刚化完妆，深色的长发比上次见面又长了一些。他亲吻她淡色的唇，然后随她走进屋子。室内是简约的现代风装潢，大面积的白让人不免感到清冷。夏洛克放下手中的大衣。她身上只有一件丝质长袍。  
“累吗？”女人简单地问道，为他倒来一杯牛奶。脱脂，他挑眉。  
“比与苏格兰场的沟通要轻松。我睡了十个小时。”  
“乖孩子。”她吻过侦探的额头。“九点我要参加最后的彩排。在家照顾好自己。”  
侦探坐在床沿。他看着女人一点点地把那些他叫不出名字的东西往脸上涂抹。他看着她，直到被她发现。“怎么了？”她的目光在镜面中和他相接，疑问写在眼神里。  
“没有。”侦探倚在床背上，双手枕着头。他飞速运转的大脑在刚才的恍惚间停止思考。他什么也没想，或许是因为疲惫——在登机前，他为了一件案子大约有四十个小时没有合眼，加之戒烟戒毒，心情的疲惫大约超过了身体上的。但近来他确实愈发感到身体机能的退化，偶尔一阵急促的心跳就能让他喘不过气。  
“所以，你要出门？”  
“是的。”她一边整理自己的提包，一边说道。  
“你难道没有什么东西要给我？”  
于是艾琳将她的口红染在男人的唇上。  
“不是这个。”  
“如果你是说今晚的门票，我相信你有办法进场。”  
“是吗？我可不确定自己会干出什么事来。”  
他试图去亲吻她的脸颊，却被她玩笑着推开，“妆会弄花。”然后她匆匆忙忙地向屋外走去。  
大门关上的响声传来，房间里只剩下侦探一个人。他的手撑在床上，素色的寝具间有她身上的淡香。他拉起窗帘再折回睡下，同时还不忘给约翰发短信，说明自己正在都柏林查案——“抱歉，不能帮忙照看小罗茜”。然后开启飞行模式。  
直到两点，侦探被铃声惊醒。在困倦和睡意里，他试图关掉床头柜上的电子钟，手指却在摸索中触碰到机身背后的胶带。他睁开眼，才发现那儿贴着一把公寓钥匙，以及一张能刷开剧院后门的磁卡。侦探忍不住微笑。她也并没有那么无情。

他花了点时间起床，又花了点时间洗漱。他裹着一条崭新的毛巾走出浴室，从提箱中取出另一身西装开始熨烫。他甚至准备了两条领带——最后却因为害怕自己表现得过于郑重其事，什么都没戴就出了门。那时已经接近六点。出门前他吃了些冰箱里的水果充饥。  
之后他打了车，顺利地堵在被他彻底低估的洛杉矶晚高峰之中。

夏洛克抵达剧院时，门外已经停止入场。他绕到剧院边的小巷，用那位女士留下的门禁卡打开后门，不费吹灰之力进入剧院内。暧昧的红光黑暗中为他指明。他解开衬衫的领，从后台向前摸索，没有在意人们诧异的眼神。在他闯入工作间时，他自信的微笑让工作人员以为他是什么“隐藏在幕后的大人物”。  
“先生，请问您的工作证？”  
他用莫名其妙的外语敷衍他们的追问，径直走向舞台的后方。透过幕布的缝隙，他能看见舞台下方的交响乐团，以及向舞台中央走去的角色。  
“安静。”他猜自己说对了那个意大利语单词。

——剧场内的光线开始黯淡，《奥菲欧》的序曲在女低音的宣叙调中缓缓铺开。

这是一段致敬。由蒙特威尔第创作于十七世纪初的《奥菲欧》被认为是史上第一部歌剧，取材于希腊神话中俄尔普斯的故事——但是，不，现在正上演的可不是这历史久远的经典之作。当代剧团显然希望它能以更通俗的方式展现，因此不顾保守歌唱家们反对，重新创作了迎合年轻喜好的音乐剧《奥菲欧》。依旧是音乐家奥菲欧下到地狱拯救死去的妻子尤丽迪茜，却因为违反了冥王的禁忌，在走出冥界前回头看了妻子一眼而最终永远地失去爱人的故事。  
侦探不能说出这其中的本质区别，或许是表演方式，或许是思想内核，或许都不是。而他对音乐剧的认识仅限于伦敦西区那些经久不衰的剧目——再具体一些，他对音乐剧的全部认识就只有《悲惨世界》。因此他特意为今天的演出做足了功课，上面那些掉书袋的知识就很能说明问题。

在幕后的黑暗中，夏洛克能看见那位女士穿着淡蓝色的纱裙，长发挽成髻，华丽的发饰闪闪发光。但他看不清她的脸。原本试图阻拦他的工作人员，此刻忽然与他一同屏息。除了穿透人心的歌声，剧院内一时之间只剩下寂静。

“携着满腔情绪和爱，我亦能点燃最冷酷的内心。”

她在聚光灯的温度下微微渗出的汗珠，夸张的妆容和表演让她变得完全不像夏洛克认识的那位女士。他从不知道她的歌喉如此动听。此刻，她为众人从容高歌，却不曾在他面前哼起任何旋律。

侦探站在这里，与她的距离比台下任何一个人都要近，却感觉比世界上任何一个人都要远。男人忽然开始疑惑，自己所熟悉的艾琳·艾德勒到底是虚伪的她，还是真实的她？舞台上的这位女士，究竟是她的角色，还是她自己本身？

“我歌唱着，欢歌与悲歌交叠……”

她的表演？亦或是她所表演出的真实的她？

突然之间，侦探想逃离这里。他甚至没等到主角真正登场，就再一次在后勤们诧异的目光中离开剧院后台。  
他无法断言此刻自己是失落的，但这确实让他回想起第一次观看音乐剧的糟糕经历。他没有心情散步城市街头，在路口打车回到公寓附近，然后去街边买了一包烟。回到她的公寓，他打开电脑，解决两个咨询案件后毫无目的地刷起了推特。

他通过思考转移自己的注意力，让混乱的大脑在逻辑中平复下来。等到他的那位女士结束庆功宴回到家时已经接近午夜。她的身上散发着淡淡的酒气，和不同香水混合在一起的味道。显然，她并没有着急回来与侦探共度良宵。  
“听说今天你在后台没有表现得十分礼貌？”女人问道。她俯身靠在侦探的肩上，散落的长发上还隐约可以看见闪亮的珠光。她的身上散发着淡淡的酒精味，以及女士香烟与几种古龙水混合的味道。  
“取决于你怎样定义礼貌。”侦探抬头，几乎没有表情。但当女人吻上他的唇时他还是浅浅地笑了。  
“不喜欢这场剧？”  
“并不是。我只是——你受过专业的声乐教育？”  
“是的。我以为你对此知情。”  
“恐怕你高估了我。”  
“好吧，是在米兰。中途因为家庭变故肄业。当然，在来到伦敦后发生的那些事情我确信你知情。”  
“为什么你从不对我提起？”  
“因为没有必要——你也从没向我提起小时候的事情。”艾琳歪过头，在侦探的大腿上坐下，安抚般地将手环在他的肩头。然后她话锋一转：“我一直不明白，奥菲欧为何要在冥界之门前回头看他的妻子。”  
“我不知道。也许只是忘了。”  
不要回头。他想起她曾说过的那句话。  
“只是忘了？”  
她不是在疑问。

那位女士慢慢解开侦探睡袍中的衬衫，舔舐他喉结的位置。侦探抱着她，从腰间摸索她的轮廓。隔着薄羊毛料的西装裤，他能感觉到她的温度在双腿间的受力点晕开，只是简单的接触就完全将他点燃。她轻咬他的耳垂，呼出温暖的气息闻起来像伏特加，伴着性感而低沉的喘息，直捣他的小腹。  
最后，他们谁都没有闲暇继续谈论这个问题。侦探的手指擦过她的脸颊，撩起她披落的长发。女人吻住他的唇，随后，将他领到房间。她脱下侦探身上的衣物，将他推到床上。  
“你又在想什么，大侦探？”  
他看见女人浅色的眸子如水滴一般透亮。他不知道自己是否应该回答。“你的同事知道吗？”  
“我以为我们最初就达成了保密的共识。”  
“没错。那就好。”  
所以在那位女士的过去、现在和未来里，不会有一个叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯的男人，侦探无端端地想，但没有想太久。直到那个深夜，他不小心让自己醒来，才又一次陷入这场由艾琳·艾德勒所导致的沉思——或者说恐惧。他看了一眼床头柜上的时钟，几次尝试入睡失败后，他轻轻地将那位女士的手从身上移开，蹑手蹑脚地到厨房给自己倒了一杯水。

侦探捡起落在沙发边上的睡袍，从口袋里摸出烟，并根据自己对那位女士的了解，找到一只她忘在橱柜深处的打火机。晚风透过敞开的窗灌进他的头脑中，他倚在窗边，此刻睡意全无——或许是因为白天足够长时间的睡眠，他这样想，但他心底知道根本不是如此。窗下的路灯与他头顶的月一样亮，一样圆，他却从中读出嘲讽的意味，仿佛自己是夜色中唯一残缺的东西。

香烟的火光在起居室的窗边忽明忽暗，来不及点掉的烟灰顺着侦探的手背滚落，他没有在意。这时他听见身后的动静。

“怎么了？”他问。  
女人用手指将长发向后梳，带着朦胧的倦意向他走来，她光着脚，身上仅挂着一件带羽毛的粉色睡袍。“我以为你戒了。”她夹走侦探手中的香烟，又好像不知该塞在哪里，索性自己衔住。“睡不着？”  
“睡不着。”他用肯定的语气慢慢重复了一次。  
“时差一定让你很不好受。”  
侦探哼声，接住女人唇间已经熄灭的烟，丢到窗外，然后将她裹进自己的睡袍里。她配合地倒在他的怀中，用手掩着打了个哈欠。  
回床上去，侦探哄道。女人点了点头，却没有任何行动。几秒钟的僵持后，他无可奈何地将她抱起。  
“刚才我做了个梦。”她把头埋进男人的胸口，说道。“梦见了夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
侦探皱起眉，不能确定这是她半梦半醒间的呓语还是别有用心的表达。“我就是夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”他这样回应道。  
“不……”她拖长了语调，“不是这一个。”  
“没想到你是个唯心主义者。”  
“——是那个狂妄自大的性感混蛋。”  
他微怔，在她半闭的眼中看见一丝困倦与一丝迷离。此刻，她又是以怎样的角色身份与他对话呢？“你想他吗？”他问道，暗自思忖过去的夏洛克·福尔摩斯究竟如何，却悲哀地发现连他自己也记不得了。  
“时不时。”  
侦探将那位女士放在床上，为她盖好被子，吻她裸露的肩膀。他走出卧室，心想剩下的烟足够让他在清醒中度过剩下的夜晚。  
“夏洛克。”他双手插在睡袍的口袋中，听见声音，他微微将头侧向身后，没有回应，只是静静地等待。可她显然已经回到睡梦里。

侦探坐在沙发上，无意识地掐紧又松开口袋里的烟盒，烟草的碎屑在挤压中散落出来。最后，当黎明到来时，他一支烟也没有抽。他仍没有想起她所说的“另一位夏洛克·福尔摩斯”是怎样，但他已经开始怀念过去的自己，那个无所谓性感不性感而确实狂妄自大的混蛋。他从不会因为其他人而感到忧愁，心烦意乱至彻夜难眠——对于一台推理机器而言，这是多么难得可贵的个性！然而，现在的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，他又如何呢？他在走向庸俗时也变得愚钝。即使他与那位女士都还未弄清彼此面具下的真相，自作多情的假象也足以让他……

等等。侦探被自己吓了一跳。

他差点用了“爱”这个字。


	4. 燃烧 Combustion

Chapter 4  
第四章·燃烧 Combustion

侦探最终决定将有关艾琳的疑惑留在冬天。  
之后，在协助解决来自全球各地的犯罪之余，他私下又与那位女士见了两次面。他们的相处一如既往——亲密的同时也保持着距离——这使侦探渐渐忘记她曾带来的不安。而当这一年春季即将在不温不火中接近尾声时，茉莉·琥珀的婚讯传到了贝克街。  
夏洛克在得知消息后比约翰·华生更要惊讶，他还从未见过那位“幸运的男人”。但约翰说，准新郎是一位会计师，身材高大得像足球运动员。  
“是和你完全不同的类型。”说话时，约翰正和罗莎蒙德坐在地毯上。他帮女儿给城堡盖上屋顶。  
“是吗？”  
“你不会以为她的世界还在围着你转吧？”约翰戏谑道，“她已经向前走了。”  
“哦。就像你和孩子他妈结婚后，我才知道你的世界不再围着我转了。”侦探啜了一口茶。“我们都需要一些时间承认改变。”  
“你有一辈子的时间——等等，不，我围着你转过？”  
罗莎蒙德抬起头，一边推翻他们（主要是约翰）好不容易搭起的积木，一边没心没肺地大喊“倒啦”。夏洛克放下手中的报纸，向教女眨了眨眼，说道：“谁知道呢。”

琥珀小姐和那位先生的婚礼在七月举行。那是一个晴朗的夏日，阳光明媚的伦敦像是一座低温版的热带海岛，以至于在一段时间里，所有饱受海洋气候摧残的英格兰人脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容。  
在当天的仪式开始之前，受邀的来宾们都以为这是一场寻常的婚礼。约翰带着罗莎蒙德在花园中区分不同的灌木。近来腿脚不便的哈德森太太则坐在一旁的长椅上，和另一位刚熟络起来的老先生愉快地交谈着。雷斯垂德探长在喷泉旁边骂骂咧咧地讲着电话，当然，来自工作上的。至于新娘茉莉·琥珀，她在教堂的房间里做最后的准备。  
大家都有自己的困扰，喜悦或是烦恼的——所以，一开始，谁都没有注意到，当打着领结的夏洛克·福尔摩斯出现在教堂外时，他不是一个人。  
甚至约翰·华生也没有注意。当宾客们陆续入场时，他还在确保他的小花童已经知道自己要做些什么了，并再三向她强调不要说多余的话。等他再一次抬起头，他发现夏洛克已经坐在了红毯的另一边。  
“你要来这儿吗？”医生用口型示意侦探，指了指自己旁边的位置。此时，教堂里的声音渐渐安静，弦乐队开始演奏起欢快的旋律。  
“不。”侦探皱着鼻子摇摇头。  
约翰没有看见在他的另一侧坐着的人。直到新郎新娘在誓约之吻后带着宾客向教堂外走去，约翰这才诧异地发现侦探身后跟着一位身材娇小的女士。她穿着体面的浅色套装，深色长发在脑后盘起，宽帽檐的礼帽遮住了她的半张脸。约翰看不清她的相貌，除了那显眼的红唇。  
他站在人群中，忽然喊道：“艾琳·艾德勒？”  
女人没有回头，而夏洛克·福尔摩斯却转身看了约翰一眼，目光中含着笑意。

“恭喜，查尔斯。”  
在午宴的会场前，侦探握过新郎的手，礼节性地微笑。那是个俊朗的青年男人，有一头好看的红发。他大约三十五岁，看起来比茉莉要年轻，但恐怕他后移的发际线很快会掩盖他们之间的年龄差距——不过，排除所有的外貌因素，侦探推断他确实是值得茉莉托付终身的男人。夏洛克想，这大概是茉莉·琥珀这辈子做出的最靠谱的决定。  
“能找到你是茉莉的幸运。”  
“没错，我的幸运……”觉得不对劲的新郎皱起眉，“呃？”  
“这位是……？”从开始就愣在一旁的新娘终于开口。茉莉打量着夏洛克身后的女性。  
“我的女伴。”侦探简单地解释道。“显而易见。”  
他们之后的来宾渐渐排起了队，新郎咳嗽两声，想让新婚妻子注意到这一点，但他们在沉默中僵持了很久。最后，新郎只能主动打破这尴尬：“祝你们度过愉快的一天，福尔摩斯先生和……”  
“福尔摩斯夫人。”女人轻快地说，没有在乎身旁侦探惊讶的表情。  
或许侦探应该澄清，可他没有。他欲言又止。“你会惹上麻烦的，福尔摩斯夫人。”他最后这样说，然后牵着她走进了会场。

“——我们怎么会不知道？！”  
后来的婚宴上，约翰不止一次地和身旁的人谈论“福尔摩斯夫人”。哈德森太太表示她从未见过那个女人。  
“但这是显而易见的。”四岁半的罗莎蒙德奶声奶气地说道。“你早就知道他在回函上写的是两个人。”  
“我以为他说的是你，亲爱的。见鬼，我以为夏洛克在逗你！”  
“不，他不是。”罗莎蒙德扬起淡淡的眉毛。“你他妈好蠢。”  
“华生小姐！”约翰一把抱起女儿，几乎崩溃地说。他不知道是谁教了她那个该死的单词。“不许那么说话！”  
“——约翰，你不觉得那位女士有些眼熟吗？”这时，按捺不住内心好奇的新娘也凑进来。她似乎一点也不介意自己成为婚礼的配角。“那位女士。”  
“是的。非常。”  
医生怀里抱着罗莎蒙德，和茉莉站在一起。他们打量着远处的侦探。  
当时，夏洛克·福尔摩斯正与那位女士在草坪上交谈。步入中年的他依旧瘦削，包裹在一套特意为今天定制的新西装里。他的一只手插进口袋，另一只手在空中比划，看起来很轻松却很克制——两人之间始终并没有表现出不合时宜的亲密，甚至没有更多的肢体接触。只是当女人将自己手中的烟递给侦探时，他没有犹豫就衔在嘴里。

侦探呼出口中的白烟，眼角的余光不经意间扫到窗前的朋友们。他向他们点头致意，然后转身，凑到女伴的耳边。  
“每次看见他们思考，我都难受得要命。”  
“你在决定带上我时就要考虑到这些，侦探先生。”  
“这是成全茉莉的唯一方式。让她彻底往前走。”侦探把玩手中的女士香烟，皱起眉头，“但‘福尔摩斯夫人’可是你的主意。”  
“抱歉，只是想增加点悬疑色彩。”女人又把他手上的烟夺了回来。“没想到你这么细腻，福尔摩斯先生，我几乎要吃醋了。”  
侦探耸肩，“舞会还有十九分钟开始，你希望我如何解释我们认识的经过？”  
“一夜情？”  
“这不是个好主意。毕竟最后惹上麻烦的是我。”  
“那么，你有更好的？”  
“不如说你是我在交谊舞俱乐部的伙伴。”他深吸一口气，“是的，没错。华尔兹才是我带上你的理由。”  
女人轻轻地笑了，“俗气。”她说道，然后抽了一口烟。侦探尤其喜欢她扬起下巴时候的样子，从锁骨到颈部勾画出的曲线，近乎完美。“不如告诉他们真相。”她呼出烟圈。  
“什么真相？”  
“床伴。”  
侦探一怔。“这确实相当直白。”  
“难道不是吗？”女人莞尔。

侦探没有继续这个话题，而是与她讨论起上一个案件中离奇的被害人。直到二十分钟后，他们才又回到派对上。不意外地，在伴郎宣布舞会开始后，约翰和雷斯垂德就立刻凑上前。  
那时侦探刚喝完他今夜的第三杯威士忌。那位女士补完妆后返回侦探身边。她深红色的唇在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着动人光泽，鲜艳如血。他们站在一起，等待来自朋友的第一轮询问，或者说折磨。  
“你……你们，呃……”约翰首先开口。  
“——你们是怎么认识的？”雷斯垂德打断。  
“你们，你们结婚了吗？”约翰补充。  
“为什么没有通知我？”雷斯垂德追问。

夏洛克用眼神示意那位女士，似乎在询问她应该回答哪个版本。  
“不，那只是个玩笑话。”那位女士从容地伸出手，“艾琳·威格摩尔，很高兴认识你们。”她说话时刻意带着斯拉夫语系的腔调，笑起来甜美得发光。侦探挑眉，心想她确实是绝妙的演员。  
“艾琳？”  
“事实上是伊莲娜，但我的英国朋友总是觉得别扭。”  
“噢，是吗？”雷斯垂德说道，一只手挠着下巴上的胡茬。  
“所以？你们是怎么认识的？”约翰看着夏洛克，根本顾不上考虑这是否会是一个失礼的问题，惊讶和好奇已经让他彻底放下理智。  
“在俱乐部。”  
“——我们打赌。”  
“这位先生输了。所以他必须带我参加十场提供免费酒水的聚会。”  
“——荒谬的赌注。她是个酒鬼。”  
“那你们现在是……交往中？”医生迟疑地问道。  
女人轻笑，看着侦探，眼里带着得逞的笑容。  
“不。完全不是。”  
“但你们看起来……我认识夏洛克很多年了，我可以看出你们看起来‘不一样’。”  
“那你应该知道，他这样的怪胎不会坠入爱河。”  
“你说得对。”约翰干笑。那位女士的语气听起来不容置疑，就连侦探本人都要信以为真。

当新婚夫妇在众人的祝福中跳完第一支舞后，乐队在舞池边奏响了另一首圆舞曲。  
“终于等到这一时刻了，性感男孩。”女人在他耳边低身说道。  
夏洛克向友人致意，然后牵起她的手走进舞池。等待音乐的下一小节开始前，他稍稍整理自己的身姿，挺直脊背，一只手与她相握，另一只轻轻搭在她分明的蝴蝶骨下方。  
“准备好了吗？”  
“当然。”他微笑。  
这位女士是他搭档过最出色的舞者，擅长各种舞步，姿态与节奏都漂亮得无可挑剔。他承认自己在她面前多少有些相形见绌。但如果他更加专注，还不至于让人看出他们间的差距。在此之前，他们还未尝试过华尔兹，不过侦探曾有幸领教她的探戈。在一个特殊的圣诞节，十二月的夏夜。

一年前的开普敦，他们曾经在街头几乎喝到断片——确切来讲，是他。拼酒完全是女人的主意，大概是基于自己的好酒量而有恃无恐，她在把自己灌醉的过程中一直嘲讽侦探放不开。可她的激将法没能挑起男人的好胜心，毕竟夏洛克永远不会忘记上一次喝醉时和约翰都干过什么蠢事。他努力把持着“尽兴”和“适度”间的平衡，却还是在不知不觉中喝得酩酊大醉——那位女士的酒量确实好到惊人。  
“你喝醉的样子真可爱。”  
“不。”他不知道自己在否认“喝醉”，还是否认“可爱”。  
后来他提议在海岸边散步解酒，于是他们沿着海滩，一直走到港口边的大广场。深夜，温暖的海风吹拂着广场中央明亮的圣诞树，无人问津的四重奏乐队在树下自顾自地拉响经典的旋律。

“是探戈的旋律。”女人说道，荡漾着醉意的眼神在深夜的空气中迷离。她拉起男人的手，轻轻握住他紧实的上臂。“来一曲吗，福尔摩斯先生？”  
“我没跳过探戈。”  
“我想你至少知道‘理论上’的舞步。”  
“我猜，重心左移？”但侦探多少有些重心不稳。“如果一会踩到你，提前说句抱歉。”  
他解开衬衫的领口，将西装外套甩在一边。她则收起笑容，摆出探戈舞者饱经风霜的表情，涣散的眼神也收敛几分。在音乐的下一个小节开始前，他的手小心翼翼地扶上她的背，皮肤之下的血液几乎在接触间沸腾。或许是因为酒精的作用，他燥热而兴奋，却完全没有去考虑在大庭广众下出丑的羞臊。  
“准备好了吗？”她在他耳畔轻轻问道。  
“当然。”他压低的声音充满磁性，目光温柔，像大海摇曳的波光。  
在她的引导下，他们踩着街头艺人的节奏在南非的夜色中起舞，苍穹之下只有眼前的彼此。旋转，摇摆，甩腿，分离又收拢。街头的流光溢彩让侦探觉得那是一场梦。某个瞬间，他甚至怀疑她事先策划了这一切，因为她的红色短裙和艳丽妆容再适合不过今夜这支舞。不知不觉中，弦乐之外好像又有手风琴的声音加入，但夏洛克想，那也许是众多错觉中的又一个。  
娇小的女人仰起头，他能闻见她后颈散发出的甜香，她说那是鸦片的味道。夏洛克低下头，却被她用一个转身躲开。她的背紧贴上他，摩擦间他能感受到她的曲线，她的温度。他的浮躁和欲望。  
这一段舞蹈让他从醉意里渐渐清醒。慢慢地，周围开始有路人驻足围观。当一曲完毕，大提琴手鼓动人群怂恿他们再来一支。那位女士环顾四周，笑着想要拒绝，却被侦探阻止了。  
“为什么不呢？”  
见鬼。他根本没有清醒过来。他的手在她腰间游走，她笑着摇了摇头，再一次伏在他的身上。

Por una Cabeza.  
一步之遥。

她用高跟鞋踏响撩人的节奏。他进攻，试探。她反击，挑逗。路人可能发现两人之间情迷意乱的碰撞，却忽视了对视中微妙的张力。喝醉的侦探不记得更多的细节，唯有那夏夜海风中的咸腥和令人血脉偾张的情欲，还有他们身后明晃晃的圣诞五角星。侦探偶尔会想，或许在他人生中很难再找到那样一个夜晚——准确来说是不会再有那样一个夜晚。但他从来不敢太多地去回忆，如害怕录像带被播放器磨损一般，怕这份甜蜜侵蚀他可悲的心。

华尔兹舞曲结束，他和她在舞池中央以拥抱谢幕。几乎在场的所有人都为他们献上了掌声，包括新郎和新娘。  
“我们好像反倒成了婚礼的主角。”女人有些不好意思地说道。  
“恰好说明我们的舞技出色。”侦探大言不惭，领着女伴步出舞池。他望向窗外，这时天色已经开始黯淡，但夏季的中高纬地区总需要很长时间才能迎来真正的黑暗。他们走到屋子的角落。这里足够清静，他想。  
“你曾考虑过结婚吗，福尔摩斯先生？”那位女士忽然问道。她站房间的边缘，刚从路过的侍者手中取来一杯鸡尾酒。  
“不。你知道我对于这种事向来……”  
侦探摇了摇头，手中威士忌的冰块在晃动间发出清脆的响声。他明白她的意思——至少她并不是暗示他们之间需要一场婚姻。然后他呷了一口酒，余光不经意扫到她。她正注视着舞池中身穿婚纱的茉莉·琥珀。  
“琥珀小姐——我是说，奥兹太太，她看起来很幸福。”  
“我在思考你这个问题中的陷阱。”  
那位女士轻笑，没有说话。  
“你的前一段婚姻，感觉如何？”片刻后，侦探又追问。她从未主动和他提起过前夫。事实上她从不主动提起有关自己的任何事情。  
“婚礼很完美。”她拨弄着杯子中的青橄榄，笑着说道。“我对婚姻已经没有什么遗憾。”  
“这就是你所期望的婚姻？仅仅是一场婚礼？”  
“否则？”女人用玩笑的语气说，“难道你在暗示自己能提供更好的？”  
“不。我觉得你说得对。”侦探歪了歪头，与她碰杯。“确切来说，我认为婚礼——甚至婚姻，都毫无意义。”  
“那什么是有意义的？”  
“比如……”  
这次是一束白光打断了他们。  
当两人被聚光灯选中时，夏洛克下意识挡在了女人身前。他艰难地睁开眼。马上意识到这是哪个无聊伴郎想出的互动游戏。  
“怎么了？”  
他懒得去看人群的反应，指了指被摄像机投影在屏幕上的自己和她。“亲吻镜头（Kiss Cam）。来吧，配合一下。”在哄闹中，侦探小声说道，然后低头轻吻她的唇角。

“哦——夏洛克！”他听见哈德森太太在舞池的另一边尖叫。约翰吹起口哨，而雷斯垂德在一旁拿着手机，侦探想，这位警监把他们拍了下来。  
“他们究竟在期待什么？”侦探皱着眉说道。  
“这可要问你，福尔摩斯先生。”  
夏洛克不耐烦地示意摄像师把镜头切走，却在灯光离开他们身上时再一次亲吻女人。这次是她的双唇。她惊讶着睁大了眼，但还是接受了。  
“我喝了五杯威士忌。这个晚上。”侦探环抱住她。女人挑起眉，双手放在他的胸前。  
“我知道你的酒量——这足够让你变得不对劲了。”她说。“所以，你想表达什么？”  
“所以，你最好不要相信我接下来要说的话。”  
“什么？”  
“我爱你，女士。”

后来的事变得不真切。以至于多年以后，夏洛克总会觉得那场婚礼是他有关艾琳·艾德勒的又一个清醒梦。下半夜，当他在贝克街的房间里醒来时，已经完全不记得自己是如何回到家中。女人坐在床的另一侧，阅读着从他书架上取来的书——他知道，她习惯于在另一个时区的短暂旅行中保持时差。  
“醒了？”发现他的动静，那位女士俯下身，勾起他额前的一缕卷发。  
“我不知道。”  
侦探轻轻地推开她的手。在剧烈的头痛中他睁开眼，看着天花板上的那条裂缝，过去几个月它好像又扩张了一些。  
“你什么时候会离开？”当他起身向洗手间走去时，他问道。  
“我说过，后天早晨的航班。”  
而我不是在说航班。侦探这样想。他关上门，用水花拍打自己的脸颊。

或许，关于艾琳·艾德勒的一切，都只是他的一场清醒梦。


	5. 爆炸 Explosion

Chapter 5  
第五章·爆炸 Explosion

正如那位女士预料一般，收音机中的晨早播报还没结束，迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯就已穿戴着一丝不苟的西装三件套，站在221B的起居室门外。  
那位女士似乎对“大英政府”仍留存着多年前的阴影，执意在黎明到来前离开了贝克街。侦探没有再次挽留，但提醒了她今晚预约在圣詹姆斯街的晚餐。之后，他继续倒头大睡，直到天亮。待他好不容易从床上爬起，一番洗漱后，从虹吸壶中倒出煮好的咖啡时，他听见雨伞尖敲击地板的声音从楼下传来。  
他翻开报纸，装作若无其事地开始阅读，看见兄长的扑克脸出现在他眼前，然后才卷起假意的微笑。“女王驾到。”他说，抿了一口咖啡。

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯抬了抬嘴角。“我本期待能在这里见到‘那位女士’。”  
“谁？”  
“艾琳·艾德勒。”迈克罗夫特整理自己的西装，在属于约翰·华生的那张单人沙发上坐下来。他交叉双腿，将雨伞倚在一边。  
“显然有人不想见到你。”  
迈克罗夫特斜过头，“谢天谢地。”  
“我不理解，迈克罗夫特，为什么你要在乎这些？”  
“别让我提醒你‘邦德计划’是如何破产的。那一次你们才相处了一天。”  
侦探冷笑。他把手中的报纸折叠好，摔在桌上。“你今天来干什么？”  
“普通的家庭谈话。”  
“得了吧。”  
“你知道我要说什么，夏洛克。太在意可不是一个优点，我不止一次提醒过你。”侦探的兄弟微微仰起头，这是他表达愤怒最优雅的方式之一。“人们付出的感情很少获得回报。而绝大多数根本毫无用处。”  
“用处，用处。你只谈论有用处的东西，迈克罗夫特。”夏洛克面无表情地回答。  
“哦？看来作为废物的你认为自己还有反驳的余地。”  
“我不想和你白费口舌，数学家。”侦探平静地说，尽管他知道自己很少能在辩论中胜过迈克罗夫特。“你不会理解在公式和演算之外这个世界还有多少乐趣。有价值的是化合而不是元素本身。是‘多余’之间的组合。纯粹才是最无用的东西。”  
“老天爷，瞧瞧你在说什么——你承认自己在一个女人身上表现出的多愁善感，冠冕堂皇地赋予其崇高的‘价值’。”迈克罗夫特皱起鼻子，仿佛兄弟的话语荒唐至极，“我并不否认‘感情’的合理性。我只是在警告你，亲爱的兄弟。但显然我们都要等到自己亲身经历后才能理解。”  
夏洛克抬眼，琢磨兄长没有说出来的那句话。“你到底想表达什么？”  
“你们是怎么看待这场关系的？”  
“我们之间没有‘关系’。”  
“这就是问题所在。一个天真幼稚的男人和一个成熟到能让他深陷泥潭而浑然不觉的女人，似曾相识的情节。”  
“所以？”  
“她不是一个能成为伴侣的女人，参考她过去的婚姻。所以，可以预见地，有人注定要经历心碎。”  
“‘可以预见’。”侦探重复道，心底涌起一股无名火——不可抑制的愤怒——他藏在睡袍口袋里的手不知不觉攥紧拳头。“你对她又了解多少？”  
“旁观者清。”迈克罗夫特把玩着手中的雨伞，说道，脸上带着虚伪的笑意。“别太自以为是。况且，你又如何确定这不是她的另一个诡计？”

够了。

“我认为‘家庭谈话’已经结束了——你为什么还在这里，迈克罗夫特？”  
他的逐客令显然只让兄长更加得意。迈克罗夫特起身，扣上西装的纽扣，将雨伞挂在臂穹里。他向侦探颔首致意，但夏洛克没有多看他一眼，拿起早已干涸的马克杯装模作样地喝了一口。  
“让我们拭目以待。”年长的男人最后说道，关上他房间的门。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯没有意识到自己陷入对这段“家庭谈话”的恐惧。在之后的十分钟里，他一直盯着刷不出新内容的推特首页。或许，在潜意识中，侦探知道迈克罗夫特说的对，却不知道迈克罗夫特究竟对在哪。

等这一天的夜晚降临，艾琳·艾德勒如约出现在圣詹姆斯街口。她看起来并没有特意为这一刻打扮，穿着与她惯常风格一致的灰色复古裙装和皮质平底鞋。他推断，她在过去的几小时间与这座城市好好地叙了一场旧。但他没有说出他的演绎，只是抿起微笑，和她挽着手走进餐厅。

“今天过得如何？”当他们点完餐后，侦探问道。  
“伦敦从不会让人失望。”女士说。她拿起桌面上盛水的广口杯，将要递到嘴边时却又放下。目光始终没有和他相交。  
她看起来心不在焉，侦探想。从刚才到现在，她鲜少挑起话题，更没有与他说起自己今天的见闻。而她在有心事的时候喜欢摸耳朵，这一次频繁得有些反常。  
“发生什么了？”侦探也许应该等她寻找到合适的时机，但他最后还是忍不住问道。  
“不……”  
侍者为两人的高脚杯盛上红酒。侦探的手抵住下巴，用沉默示意她说下去。那位女士松开手中的餐巾，抬起眼。那一刻，餐厅中的细声交谈与觥筹交错都静止了。  
“他们发现了我的身份。所以，我可能需要再消失一次。”  
夏洛克皱起眉，“认真？”  
“我看起来像是在开玩笑？”  
“好吧——或许我可以提供帮助。如果你对东欧感兴趣，我……”  
“不。事实上，我这次来伦敦是为与你道别。我并不认为和你继续保持联系是个好主意。”  
侦探微怔。他沉默。  
“但不论如何，你总会找到我，不是吗？”  
像是安慰，她把手覆在侦探的手背上。然而侦探躲开了。  
“失陪。”  
他起身，躲进洗手间。“她在说谎。”这是他仅有的结论，除此之外，他的大脑仿佛停止了运转。冰凉的水拍打在脸上，却没有为他带来任何真正的清醒，激荡在白瓷之中的水流声亦没能掩过脑海中将要将他摧毁的声音。  
“——我让她失望了。”

后来的他猜测，或许那位女士根本不想得到他的爱。他们曾经为躲避对爱情的讨论绕开了多远，而现在那些刻意的缄默都被毁在他荒唐的酒醉之中。记得她曾说，自己仅倾心于侦探作为“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”的那一部分，并告诫他千万不要“回头”，因为她脑海中所想象的性感怪胎绝不会爱上任何人——可这位“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”，他现在在做什么呢？  
他正在毁掉她的幻想。

Sorry about the dinner.  
“关于晚餐，我很抱歉。”  
后来，从餐厅后门逃走的夏洛克·福尔摩斯收到她的短信，恰到好处的讽刺让他想起十年前的那个夜晚，她眼中闪动着绝望的泪光，狼狈如同此刻的自己。  
迟疑着，他拿起手机，拨出她的号码。  
“夏洛克？”  
“抱歉，请忘记我刚才的失态。”这明明是夏夜的街头，却寒冷如同深冬。“呃——我猜你不想听解释。”  
“你不需要解释。”那个声音依旧温柔磁性，带着让人心醉的笑意，“但我会把账单寄给你。”  
她用于化解尴尬的幽默使他苦笑。深夜，来自河面上的风吹起他的卷发，他蜷缩着在河岸边坐下，把自己裹在单薄的西装里。  
“那么，你罕见地打来电话，是想提供什么建议吗？”  
“我是打电话来告别，各种意义上。”  
她没有说话。  
“再见，艾德勒小姐。”他挂断电话。  
至于在忙音的彼端是否会有一句“再见，福尔摩斯先生”，侦探不知道。他也不想知道。

当侦探回到贝克街时已是清晨，熹微的晨光带走了最后一层夜色。他随手把外套丢在地上，在门后的沙发上躺下，安静地等待四小时后的哈德森太太把上午茶端到桌子上来。

“玛莎。”  
哈德森太太进门时，夏洛克忽然开口。这显然把老太太吓得不轻，差点令她打翻托盘中的上午茶。  
“你怎么躺在这里，夏洛克？”玛莎·露易丝·哈德森将茶盘放在沙发边的圆桌上，回头看了一眼侦探，他看起来憔悴得可怕。“你从没喊过我‘玛莎’，感觉好奇怪。”  
“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“什么问题？”哈德森太太皱起她淡淡的眉毛，“——而且你也从没问过我问题。”  
“如果你一开始就知道哈德森先生的下场，你会和他结婚吗？”  
“你今天怎么了，夏洛克？”  
侦探没有说话。  
年迈的寡妇耸了耸肩。她给自己倒了一杯茶，在属于夏洛克的那张单人沙发上坐下来。“这不需要‘如果’作为假设，夏洛克。我从一开始就知道他这种人的下场。但，如果他不是‘那种人’，我想我一开始不会爱上他——更别提和他结婚。”  
“你的品味可真是糟糕，不是吗？”  
“我会说这是命运。”  
“那又不妨说是我们必经的劫难。”  
“……我们？”哈德森太太回味着侦探的用语，却在喝下第一口茶后将这茬儿忘得一干二净，叽叽喳喳地谈起她的青春和多年前的老闺蜜。侦探把她调回静音模式，直到她喝完所有的茶，然后离开。

最初的侦探只是为这件事懊恼。毕竟，如果不是他在冲动时向那位女士表白自己的心意，或许她便不会离开。没想到两周后，夏洛克在扫视报纸中缝时无意间读到，加利福尼亚州一位女低音歌唱家在家中自杀身亡。这个熟悉的把戏并没有让侦探感到意外。真正令他意外的是，艾德勒未想让他找到她的痕迹。

他不安的情绪一直持续到十二月伊始，期间他甚至一度想亲自到大洋彼岸验证这场死亡是否真实。终于，在一个傍晚，夏洛克·福尔摩斯收到她的短信，同时还有一束放在贝克街221号门外的白玫瑰花。  
“墓地。”  
那是一个还算温和的傍晚，连日的降水终于开始收敛。落日的余晖透过阴沉浓重的云层，从天幕边际投射出一道光芒。约翰·华生也在贝克街——自从罗莎蒙德提前开始上学后，他总是时不时来拜访夏洛克。那时他正坐在沙发上看着书，忽然，对面的侦探收到一条短信。华生竖起耳朵，但那只是普通的提示音。他看着侦探放下手机，不久后从门口抱了一束湿漉漉的玫瑰花回到房间。  
在医生诧异的目光中，侦探将修剪过枝叶的玫瑰插进一只洗净的烧杯里。  
“是谁送来的花？”  
侦探没有回答，一句话也没有说，直到夜色完全降临。“我要出门。”他说道，从沙发上起身，走进卧室套上大衣。往常他不会这样解释。  
“呃，现在？外面还下着雨。”  
华生没有问他要去哪儿，而是探出头，向窗帘外的街道上望去。雨淅淅沥沥地下着，不大也不小，在街道肮脏的积水中砸出一朵朵水花。  
“现在。”  
侦探走出起居室，下楼。他的皮手套擦过光滑发亮的栏杆，鞋跟踩在楼梯的边缘，挤压木头的缝隙，发出响声。哈德森太太沥干抹布从后门走来，双手揉搓着围裙。  
“你是不是应该带把伞，夏洛克？”  
侦探摆了摆手。他的手中空无一物，但他却说自己拿不动一把伞了。

他来到墓园。借着路灯苍白的光，他发现多年前的黑灵车竟依旧停在原地。车胎变得有些瘪，车门外多了不少孩童恶作剧留下的划痕。挡风玻璃上积着枯叶，在雨水和日照的反复中腐烂，泥泞。  
——他走向她的墓碑，发现在那个名字下面新刻了一句话。

Don’t look back.

那天深夜，当侦探回到221B时，约翰已经离开。他锁上房门，从书柜的暗板后取出一只木盒，里面放着一支针筒和一瓶溶液。这是他以备不时之需的收藏。  
“太在意可不是一个优点。”  
当他将针管插进溶液中时，他脑海中的迈克罗夫特这样说。行吧，你说得对。他想道，却没有理会那些烦人的唠叨。他折起衬衫衣袖，握紧拳，让小臂上的青筋暴露出来。  
“人们付出的感情很少获得回报。”  
“绝大多数根本毫无用处。”  
“有人注定要经历心碎。”  
“——够了。”侦探忍无可忍地打断。  
他将可卡因推入静脉里。


	6. 冷却 Cooling

Chapter 6  
第六章·冷却 Cooling

夏洛克·福尔摩斯再一次沉迷毒品的事情败露后，他被迈克罗夫特强制送出伦敦。年长的福尔摩斯没有向任何人说明起因的真相，只是告诉约翰和哈德森太太，咨询侦探因为一场大病需要静养数月。

也许迈克罗夫特应该落井下石，嘲笑被侦探文过饰非的感情有多么滑稽。但他友善地选择再也不向他提起那个名字。他无微不至的种种“关怀”多少让侦探认为他的兄弟有些神经过敏，可侦探没有说什么，因为那会让他看起来欲盖弥彰。他只是轻描淡写地说：“这不是爱情。我也没有心碎。”  
然而就连这一点点的辩驳都被迈克罗夫特曲解。“行啦，我知道啦。”他把侦探的针筒丢进垃圾箱里。“这不是爱情。”  
几天后，侦探被兄长押上车。但他还没到第二个路口就已经想着回到贝克街。他坐在迈克罗夫特私人轿车的副驾驶座上，揭下手臂上失效的尼古丁贴片，打了个哈欠。  
“我会在你的养老院里无聊致死。”  
“那就给自己找点乐子。”  
“噢，用十五种方法进行完美谋杀？”  
“不。”迈克罗夫特短叹一声，“你可以尝试理解哥德巴赫猜想。”  
“——我想到一百种方法完美谋杀你。”

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的小别墅位于康沃尔郡一个叫科尼什的村庄里。别墅建在半岛尽头的高地，打开窗户就能感受到扑面而来的海风。夏洛克从不质疑迈克罗夫特的生活品味。但通过这番景致，他向自己确认，这里的平静将成全他的绞刑。  
“迈克罗夫特，如果退休后你真的要生活在这里，我想没人会发现你的尸体。甚至连腐烂的气味都完美地混合在海风的咸腥里。”侦探的手插在口袋里，望着起居室落地窗外疏于打理的后院。  
“我已经联系好专业的收尸公司。”  
“遗憾。”夏洛克随手打开一扇门，皱了皱眉，说道：“为什么在这里准备了一张双人床？”  
“哎呀，你居然不知道我的秘密情人。”年长的男人假惺惺地说，面无表情地从侦探手中抢过门把手，关上卧室。“你的房间在上面，连着书房，窗户面朝大海。我想你会喜欢。”  
“没有什么能再让我失望了。”

四十四岁的夏洛克·福尔摩斯和五十一岁的迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯已经不再为琐事争吵，多数时候源于后者的退让。他以休假为由与夏洛克在科尼什共同生活了几天——这其实是他们母亲的要求，让迈克罗夫特好好“陪伴”他弟弟度过戒断期。“陪伴”，准确来说，监视，以及心理辅导。但全然不同的生活方式和作息时间让两人虽在同一屋檐下也鲜少有机会交流，更别提寻找所谓的共同语言。  
“你看了今天《卫报》的第三版吗？这真是……”  
“我读《每日邮电》。”  
他们的对话常常就这样终结在尴尬的沉默里。

在第二天上午，心血来潮的侦探提出要去海边钓鱼。迈克罗夫特没有犹豫地答应了他，这是比看他在电脑前坐一整天好得多的选项。于是两人吃完午餐后步行去了码头边的渔具店。顺便一提，迈克罗夫特的烹饪技术差强人意，但夏洛克仍苛刻地认为，精确到微克的烹调方法使他欠缺厨师应有的艺术性——当然，他自己并不愿意示范，毕竟吃饭对他而言都已经是一件足够勉强的事情。  
在他们购置好装备后，热心的居民带两人去到海边一个适合垂钓的地方。他们在大堤上摆放好折叠椅和渔具，然后一动不动地坐在晴朗的天空下。明媚的阳光照得兄弟俩睁不开眼睛，于是迈克罗夫特中途又去买了两顶帽子。当他回来后，侦探听见兄长在喃喃自语：“这样好像和坐在家里也没什么区别，甚至更加不适。”于是他接着话茬，怂恿迈克罗夫特再购置一艘游艇，却被后者断然拒绝。  
“成本太高。说到底，钓鱼并不是合我胃口的运动。”  
“钓鱼根本不算是一项运动，谢谢。”  
然后他们在海边坐着，直到日暮，可谁也没有钓上一条鱼。在这个过程中，大部分时候两位福尔摩斯都没有开口说话，只是用眼神简单地沟通——这层单薄的联系更在年长的那位福尔摩斯昏睡过去后中断。  
侦探能读懂迈克罗夫特的眼神，而那不意味着他知道兄长清醒的时候在想些什么，也许是重建欧盟，或是发动战争。事实上，他甚至不知道自己在清醒的时候都在想些什么。  
那时他的记忆已经受到可卡因的毒性侵蚀，像是一卷被剪了几刀的胶片，再也不连贯而完整了。他有时仍然会想起那段特殊的往事。虽然，他不确定这是单纯客观的回忆还是饱含深情的怀念，也不确定自己究竟是想起那段岁月，亦或是岁月中的她——但他确实还会时不时地想起和“那位女士”共度的时光。

至于侦探决定彻底遗忘记忆中的艾琳·艾德勒，是在那个案件以后。

“——在你走之前，记得把屋里的摄像头都拆走。别浪费我的时间。”  
这一天，迈克罗夫特不得不结束自己的休假。过去的二十四小时内，他接到了十三个工作电话，其中七个来自军情六处，五个来自内阁办公室，还有一个来自于首相本人。公务员在匆忙喝下那杯全脂牛奶后，套上西装外套往门外走去。夏洛克也难得早起，不是为送别亲爱的兄长，而是因为窗外直升机的轰鸣让他失去了睡眠。  
“反正你没有其他事情要忙——顺便一提，下周华生医生会来代替我看好你。”  
“我以为这是‘静养’，原来只是又一次监禁。”夏洛克躺在沙发上，双腿交叉。“慢走。”他懒懒地说道，起身给自己冲了一杯速溶咖啡。  
之后他开始看报，饿了就吃一块迈克罗夫特留下的甜甜圈。令人意想不到的是，正午刚过后不久，他迎来了在小渔村的第一位来访者——第一位客户。  
“请问是夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生吗？”打开门，侦探看见一位牧师打扮的中年男子站在台阶下，身后是一位看起来受了惊吓的男青年。  
“是的。您一定是朗德黑先生。”侦探说道，示意他们进了门。他看见男人脸上的惊讶，于是简单地解释道：“这附近只有一间老教堂，而我又恰好听说教区牧师的名字。”  
朗德黑点了点头，遂向他说明自己登门的原因。  
“我曾经在报纸上读到过您的事迹，福尔摩斯先生。几天前又恰好听说您来到此地……”  
“但‘我的名声’可不是你今天拜访的理由，不是吗？让我们开门见山。”  
“噢，是的。事情是这样的……”牧师停顿，看了一眼身边的男人。“前天晚上，这位——莫梯墨·特雷根尼斯先生家发生了一场悲剧，他的妻子布兰达死了，而他的三个朋友又出现了不同程度的癔症——他们疯了。”  
“前天晚上？看来警方的调查并不使人满意。”侦探双手合十，“能否详细描述一下事情的经过，特雷根尼斯先生？”  
夏洛克看着被称为特雷根尼斯的男子，但他不停地颤抖，更组织不出完整的语言。于是侦探又转向牧师，请他做代述。牧师说那天傍晚，特雷根尼斯的妻子和朋友在起居室玩牌。大约过了一个小时，特雷根尼斯先生从镇上的超市回来后，发现妻子已经死在了椅子上，表情狰狞。而他的朋友们在房间里又哭又笑，彻底失去了理智。  
“夫人有无外伤？”他问。  
“没有。”  
“警方又如何认定？”  
“不。警方毫无头绪。她看起来是被吓破了胆。”  
夏洛克竭力让自己不要笑出声，“有趣的案子，我接手。今天下午能带我去你家吗？”他再一次看向特雷根尼斯。  
“当然。”

那间房屋离迈克罗夫特的小宅约有一英里远。侦探在沿途的餐馆买了一份三明治充饥，防止大脑因为生理上的饥饿停止思考。他们抵达时恰好是两点一刻。侦探走进屋子，门上还能看见警戒线粘过的胶痕。他动了动鼻子，空气里弥漫着一股甜味。  
“你们养蜂吗？”  
“不……但是艾琳养。”  
侦探有些恍惚。“谁是艾琳？”  
“住在山坡上的那位女士。一位生物学家，也是我妻子的好友。”  
侦探没有说话。他走进屋子，发生悲剧的起居室中仍然用白色胶布粘贴着事发当时的轮廓线，四周没有多余的脚印，门窗均没有被撬过的痕迹。侦探注意到壁炉里的木柴和灰烬，或许是海边的潮湿空气，柴火的余烬有些结块。“事发当晚，你们点着炉火吗？”  
“是的。”  
“但是你回来后把它浇灭了？”  
“呃，是的。屋子里太暖了。”  
“哦？”侦探眯起眼。  
在夏洛克离开案发现场时已经锁定了凶手。动机也是显而易见的情杀。但真正困难的是“怎样”，他想不出答案。或许那是什么超出他认知范围的方法。  
他在牧师的指引下找到了艾琳·斯特戴尔。她的房屋外停着一辆黑色的轿车，大概是来自镇上的警署。不出意料地，当侦探敲响斯特戴尔女士家的门时，一位金发的女人走了出来，身后还站着一位穿着过气风衣的中年男子——警察。  
“请问是斯特戴尔女士吗？”  
女人皱起眉，“您是？”  
“我是‘杜鹃与鱼鹰’农业科技公司的技术员，拜读了您上个月刊登在《伦敦生物》杂志上的论文后有一些疑问，特意前来拜访。”侦探刻意用了一把发蜡，还贴上两撇胡子，以免这位女士曾在报纸上读过他的事迹。  
艾琳·斯特戴尔疑惑地打量着侦探，最后还是让他进了门。在女人的带领下，侦探坐在餐厅。  
隔着门廊，他仔细偷听着男人向斯特戴尔的提问。那家伙完全没有问到点子上。  
“呃，请问那三位先生现在状况如何？”最后，当警察将要离开时，斯特戴尔追问道。  
“还算乐观，医生说弗兰克和比尔可能需要一段时间进行恢复。但乔治受到的影响较小，恢复神智的他简单描述了当时的状况。”  
“是怎样的？”  
“他说耳边不断有尖锐的声音传来，‘刺耳得像是要戳烂大脑’。除此之外，就是……”警察压低了声音，夏洛克大概听见他这么说：“他看见眼前有魔鬼在飞舞。”  
他们又简单地交谈了几句，但大多是无关紧要的问题。  
“你不是什么技术员，对吗？”警察离开时，斯特戴尔向侦探走来。她漫不经心地说道，好像这是一个低劣的把戏。侦探愣住，假笑凝固得像一块石膏——记得上一次他被人毫不留情地揭穿伪装，是在十年前的贝尔格莱维亚。  
“上个月我确实在《伦敦生物》上刊登过文章，但那与农业甚至生物科技无关……只是一篇普通的社论。显然，您还没有时间确认文章的内容，不是吗，福尔摩斯先生？”女人继续说道，为侦探端来一杯水。  
“很敏锐，斯特戴尔女士。”  
“如果你叫我斯特戴尔博士，我会更开心。”她眯起笑眼，喝了一口茶。  
“那么，”侦探清咳一声，“让我们开诚布公地谈一谈发生在特雷根尼斯的谋杀。”  
“你想要了解什么？”  
“你和特雷根尼斯先生是什么关系？”  
“我和他？朋友。”  
“只是朋友？”  
“当然，点头之交。”  
侦探确信她没有撒谎，于是话锋一转：“——听说你饲养蜜蜂？”  
“是的，东蜂。蜂房建在在山坡另一边的小树林里，蜜源充足。”  
“有几箱？”  
“二十箱。准确来讲是十八箱。还有两箱是供我研究使用的稀有蜂种。”女人在侦探对面的木椅上坐下，“我不明白，这和案件有什么关系？”  
“只是有一个大胆的猜想……”他停顿，侧身指了指斯特戴尔背后的仪器。“不错的蒸馏装置，您用它来做什么？如果只是普通的实验未免有些大材小用。”  
“这与您无关。”  
侦探扯起礼节性的微笑。他向斯特戴尔博士道了晚安后，离开她的家。在随后的那一夜，他没有睡觉，花了五小时的时间将斯特戴尔发表的所有论文通读了一遍。生物不是他的强项，只是足够让他无障碍地理解大多数内容。不出预料地，最后他在斯特戴尔一篇关于蜂毒医学价值的论文中发现了线索。

“……恩贝拉人的部落祭司用这种大胡蜂特殊的蜂巢以及其毒液的混合物进行试罪审判。混合物在燃烧后，所产生出的气体会使被认为‘有罪’的犯人会产生精神幻觉，癫狂、甚至死亡。据分析，该混合物中的组胺与……”

教堂的晨钟敲响。当侦探想要在沙发上小憩一会儿时，朗德黑牧师匆匆地拜访了他。  
“福尔摩斯先生！大事不好！”他气喘吁吁地说道，“魔鬼！”  
“发生什么事了？”侦探迅速清醒过来，“是斯特戴尔吗？”  
“不，先生——”朗德黑皱起眉，随后吸了一口气，“是特雷根尼斯先生。”  
侦探急忙出门，在警察到来前向现场赶去。他让朗德黑牧师在屋外待着，只身走进弥漫烟雾的房间。发现事情不对劲的是村子里的送奶工，当时他站在门廊外，听见房间里有人又哭又喊的声音。特雷根尼斯疯了。  
侦探找到在倒在地上的莫梯墨·特雷根尼斯。那时他已经失去生命体征。夏洛克在室内屏住呼吸，但还是不可避免地吸入一丝空气。他感到一丝异样——耳畔尖锐的呼喊，眼前剧烈的晃动，以及全身下坠的失重感。  
他看见一个黑影从眼前闪过。接着又是一个。它们穿过他的身体，狰笑着，向他发出刺耳的声音。在自己彻底失控前，侦探冲撞离他最近的窗户，和玻璃碎片一起摔在窗外的灌木丛里。  
“福尔摩斯先生，您没事吧！”听见响动的朗德黑赶来，将侦探一把拉起。“——魔鬼？”牧师小心翼翼地问。  
“不，不是。”在幻觉渐渐消失后，侦探用衬衣袖擦了擦冷汗，大口地呼吸起来。他甩开牧师的手，迈着踉跄的步伐向家的方向走去。  
之后的整个下午，他都静静地躺在沙发上冥想。或许是因为蜂毒的幻觉激起了他内心真正的恐惧，他花了很久使自己平复——最后不惜破戒找出迈克罗夫特偷藏起的烟斗，用尼古丁治疗自己遭受迫害的肺和中枢神经。直到黄昏时分，他才感觉自己的状态开始好转。  
侦探在那个傍晚离开家门。他步行至教堂，古老的门廊由灰色岩石砌成，钟楼面朝大海。余晖透过彩色花窗撒进教堂内，老旧的木椅镀了一层独具神圣色彩的金箔。布道的讲坛下，艾琳·斯特戴尔双手合十在胸前，坐姿宛如一尊圣象。她察觉身后的脚步声，抬起头。皮鞋落在地板上的闷响意外搭配这暖而柔和的光线。  
侦探在她身后的长凳上坐下。“你知道我会来。”他说。  
“你也知道我会去。”  
“什么？”  
“你从一开始就知道，并且放任了我的谋杀。”  
“你高估我了。不过我还是要说，你看起来并没有为得逞而满足。”  
“我爱的人已经死了。”  
“布兰达·特雷根尼斯。”  
“没错。”女人垂下头，金发落在眼前更显落魄。“莫梯墨·特雷根尼斯杀了她。”  
“因为你。”  
她叹息。“因为我和米兰达相爱。”  
“而莫梯墨·特雷根尼斯利用了你的蜂毒杀了她。一种折磨人至癫狂的致幻剂。”  
斯特戴尔点了点头。“是我大意才让他拿到了那种残忍的毒药。”  
“现在你打算怎么办？”侦探问。  
“或许等着你向警方告发，然后将我绳之以法。”女人说道，带着嘲弄的语气。“我不知道。”  
侦探的心忽然变沉。他又一次掌握一个女人的生死。但这一次他不再有可以闯入的卡拉奇。“离开这。”最后，他说道，拿出口袋里的烟斗。“不介意我抽口烟吧？”  
“你说什么？”  
“离开这。我不是警察，而真正的警察永远不会发现事情的真相。”  
“别开玩笑了，福尔摩斯先生。我知道你是什么样的人。”  
“在约翰·华生的博客里，他确实不是感性的那种。”他吸了一口烟，“你听说过奥菲欧的故事吗？”  
“他为妻子下了地狱。”斯特戴尔犹豫着说道。“他怎么了？”  
“可悲、愚蠢的男人。”  
“你想表达什么，福尔摩斯？”  
“有人曾经问我，他为什么要回头？难倒他真的一点也不在意冥王的警告吗？”  
沉默。侦探猜想他们都知道答案。而事实上，在艾德勒离开后的一年里，夏洛克终日思索却迟迟没有领悟她寓言般的话语——大概是因为爱情让人陷入愚钝，而他又陷入了爱情。  
“或许日后我会告诉华生，‘我从来没有恋爱过’。但，如果我确实爱过，如果我爱的女子遭受如此惨遇，我想我也会和你一样。”（*注）  
说罢，侦探起身走出教堂，仿佛他与那个萍水相逢的女人从未有过交谈。直到他走向通往迈克罗夫特别墅的那条海边小路，侦探才发觉自己酸胀的眼里溢出泪水。  
“该死的焦油。”他恼怒地把烟斗扔进大海中。

当警方在接下来的几天为这个案件忙得晕头转向时，侦探渐渐从这桩案件带来的冲击中恢复。他因为身犯数瘾而整日焦躁，除了每天在海边装模作样地钓鱼，以及帮助选择自杀的斯特戴尔照顾那群蜜蜂，他几乎找不到消耗精力的方法。这样的状况持续到几天后，约翰带着罗莎蒙德来到科尼什“度假”——医生总是无法拒绝迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯的强硬要求，又或是确实担心侦探的身体——总之他最后决定关闭诊所三个月，带着女儿好好享受乡间的风光。

这段时间让夏洛克得以喘息。而在离开科尼什后的某一天，约翰忽然问起侦探关于蜜蜂的事情。侦探毫无保留地与他分享了那件几近科幻的谋杀案，并鼓励他把这写成又一篇博客。  
“蜜蜂尾刺上的倒钩不仅连接着毒腺，也连接着它的命脉。因此对于它们而言，复仇是毁灭的同位语——在这个案件中可是多么精巧而美妙的隐喻。”侦探说道，回头看了一眼坐在桌前的友人。  
“对于人而言却未免有些可悲。”  
“没错，就因为愚蠢的爱情。”  
“不，夏洛克——你未亲身经历过爱情，又如何知道爱情的愚蠢。”  
侦探一怔。倘若是在很久很久以前，也许他会毫不犹豫地嘲弄约翰，用自己的观察和身边的经历告诉他这是不证自明的事实。然而，此刻，他的所有反驳和讥笑都仿佛被梗在喉间。  
“……你说的对，约翰。幸运的我永远不会知道爱情能有多愚蠢。”他放下手中的烟斗。

这时，夏洛克·福尔摩斯忽然想起一个人。但他已经记不起那是谁了。

（*注：本句改编自《魔鬼之足》，原文如下：  
“华生，我从来没有恋爱过。不过，如果我恋爱过，如果我爱的女子遭此惨遇，我也许会象我们这位目无法纪的猎狮人一样干的。谁知道呢？唔，华生，有些情况非常明显，我不再说了，免得给你的思绪添麻烦。……”）


	7. 余烬 Embers

Chapter 7  
第七章·余烬 Embers

夏天最终过去。  
当年轻的华生小姐离开老侦探在萨塞克斯的村舍后不久，大学校园的新生活就随着秋季而至。像其他新生那样，待最初的新鲜感消退，空虚和迷茫开始填满罗莎蒙德不知所措的自由生活。于是她逃课，参加一大堆社团，重组乐队并把头发染成粉色，还通宵泡吧。这一年的秋天比以往都要凉，当她终于在学期过半的压力下决定重新整顿自己的生活时，她的父亲在一个午后忽然联系她，没有预兆地。  
“哈德森太太过世了。”她听见父亲这样说道，“你想要回来参加葬礼吗？”  
华生小姐一怔。除了母亲过早的离世，女孩自记事以来还从未经历过亲人与朋友的死亡。“呃……呃，好的，我想。”她忽然鼻子一酸，挂掉电话，泪水顺着她的脸颊流下来。

老太太的葬礼在一幢位于贝克斯利的独栋村舍中进行，那是她在夏洛克·福尔摩斯搬离贝克街后独自居住的地方。记得罗莎蒙德在过去的那个夏天来看望她时，九十七岁的哈德森太太依旧精神矍铄，谁也没有料到她会在这样一个阳光明媚的早晨，打完手中的毛线后安详地离开。  
根据哈德森太太的遗嘱，她在贝克街和贝克斯利的房产最终要用来清偿她的负债。而罗莎蒙德却幸运地成为了唯一的受遗赠人，获得她那辆不再时髦的阿斯顿·马丁作为收藏——或许基于这个原因，约翰·华生认为自己有义务打点她的葬礼。他暂时放下了诊所的工作，负责起联络殡仪馆和招待的事。

这一天，华生一家早早地来到庄园。罗莎蒙德穿着素黑的连衣裙，但她没有办法把粉色的头发弄回去，为此还忍受了父亲不少的抱怨。紧接着到达的是主持葬礼的牧师，以及她的教母一家——茉莉婚后生了一个男孩，取名埃德尔。转眼埃迪今年也已经开始上中学，身高窜得飞快，长得也愈发和母亲相像。  
“福尔摩斯先生今天会来吗？”罗莎蒙德忽然听见艾玛这样问道。艾玛是哈德森太太生前的看护。  
“当然。”站在一边的约翰·华生回答，“他要致悼词。”  
之后来参加葬礼的人越来越多，许多都是女孩未曾见过的生面孔。仪式最终开始时，客厅坐了约有二十人，听说有不少是老太太当年在贩毒团伙中的同事——或者说同伙。当然，女孩也看见了她的教父。夏洛克坐在对面靠近牧师的位置，笔挺的西服，罕见地打着领带。  
“我喜欢你的头发。”牧师准备开始祷告前，夏洛克用口型向对面的罗莎蒙德说道。他微笑，这让女孩一时间从葬礼的压抑和沉重中透过气来。  
“伙伴们，现在由福尔摩斯先生致悼词。”  
在牧师的示意下，夏洛克·福尔摩斯别上西装的纽扣，走到台前。罗莎蒙德注意到父亲脸上复杂的表情，他不断捋着自己的胡子，大概在祈祷这位退休的侦探别当着这些人的面说出什么惊世骇俗的话语。  
“哈德森太太向来不按牌理出牌。”夏洛克将准备好的讲稿铺在台面上，但他显然已经将内容烂熟于心，没有多看它一眼。“因此，当她的律师通知我在她的葬礼上做悼词时，我知道那不是在开玩笑。  
“记得我上一次在众人面前发表演说是在约翰·华生医生的婚礼——那时在座的一些人还尚未出生——或许因为我对爱的描述过于耸人听闻，以至于后来没有人愿意邀请我再做这样的事情。但，宅心仁厚的哈德森太太显然不在意这些，她甚至冒着不惜搞砸自己葬礼的风险，让夏洛克·福尔摩斯再为她叛逆一回……”听到这，罗莎蒙德破涕为笑，却被扶着额头的父亲瞪了一眼。  
“玛莎·露易丝·哈德森，我们的哈德森太太。也许她的人生在别人眼里是一团糟——跳脱衣舞，为罪犯洗钱，丈夫被处死，家庭破碎。但，‘糟糕’却并不意味着‘不好’与无价值。我相信，她确实从中获得她生活的乐趣——疯狂、酣畅并且极致的乐趣。而这是所有追求平凡和安逸的人所不能体会的。  
“当所谓的主流价值观要求你选择付出和奉献，选择精致和优雅，却在不知不觉中迫使你放弃生活另一种全然不同的可能性。自由被世俗的眼光所束缚，无限的自我意识坍缩成其他人认可的唯一。  
“这样的日子好吗？或许安全，也不糟，但不够好。而在我眼中，玛莎‘糟糕’的日子却已经足够好。我曾经问，‘玛莎，如果你从一开始就知道你先生的下场，你还会和他结婚吗？’她的回答让我吃惊。她说，当然，况且如果不是那样的他，我根本不会和他结婚。  
“我看见他被处死的结局，试图从结果否定他的一生。不仅是我，许多人都会做这样错误的思考路径。可玛莎·露易丝·哈德森，她却启发我看见她和哈德森先生之间独一无二的奇妙经历。  
“相信我们每个人都会有这样的体验。即使我们从一开始就预见到它将带来的悲剧结局，但，我们真的会为了避免最终所受到伤害，而放弃其中刻骨铭心的美好吗？不，我想。如果让我的人生重来……”  
忽然，夏洛克停顿，这显然不是他预先设计过的酝酿。女孩顺着他的目光回头望去，发现查尔斯·奥兹身后坐着一位女士。罗莎蒙德向来不擅长识别四十岁以上女性的年龄，尤其一些善于保养的夫人，她们看起来会比普通家庭主妇年轻许多——她想，那位女士大概就是其中之一。她的打扮古典端庄，气质更是与众不同。帽子上的黑色垂纱遮住她的眼睛，让人看不清她的面容。但罗莎蒙德确信，自己曾在哪儿见过她。  
女孩推了推身边的父亲，“那是谁？”她好奇地问道，“看起来像是某个皇室成员。”  
然而在约翰·华生回过头后，他皱起眉。他不可能不记得自己邀请的来宾，然而他在看到那位女士时却露出惊讶之情，似乎想说什么又说不出话。  
“如果让我的人生重来，我依然会爱上她。”侦探说道，“然后用尽余生后悔作出这个决定。”  
罗莎蒙德注意到几个满身刺青的家伙在台下掩面哭泣，还有一个剃光头的男人起立为这位前侦探的发言股掌——或许他们并没有意识到他说的“她”并不是指哈德森太太。女孩回头观察她的教父，夏洛克的眼神始终注视着台下的那位女士，直到众人起身为哈德森太太的灵柩送行，她消失在流动的人群里。

女孩原以为有关那个女人的故事已到此为止，就像夏洛克不曾与她提起的所有秘密，它们最终都会消失在缄默的时光里。当葬礼结束后，傍晚，罗莎蒙德坐在屋外的台阶上，手里端着一杯看护小姐倒给她的冰柠檬茶。她看着花园外的树林，天空被夕阳的余晖染成粉橘色，就像她的头发。她含着吸管，在很长一段时间里只是仰望着天空发呆。来吊唁的客人已经陆陆续续地离开，而大人们正在整理哈德森太太的遗物——除夏洛克外——他们准备在这个周末腾空房子。  
“你在想什么？”当夏洛克·福尔摩斯端着另一杯冰柠檬茶坐在她身边时，女孩被吓了一跳。他杯子里的吸管是红色的，在弯曲处打了一个结。  
“今天格里戈没有来。”  
“他因为胃癌今天接受手术。”  
“噢！”女孩变得更加难过，“我很抱歉。”  
“不必抱歉，发现及时还没有扩散，只用摘除半个胃就行。我们应该为他感到高兴。”  
罗莎蒙德吸了一口饮料，杯子里的冰块晃得叮叮咚咚地响。“但总比‘保持健康’差了一些。”  
“我们不可能永远期待最好，不是吗？”  
“就像你和那位女士？”女孩抬眼，看着退休的侦探。他这时已摘掉领带，看起来就像他十多年前的模样——然而，仔细观察，沧桑依然不可避免地侵蚀他的两颊、眼角以及鬓发。“那一刻你在想什么？”  
“哪一刻？”  
“当你说，‘如果让我的人生重来’。”  
“这不是一个好问题。”  
夏洛克放下玻璃杯，向花园外走去。罗莎蒙德跟上他的脚步。他们最终在湖边的长椅上坐下。这时天色已暗，隐约有鸟啼声从暮色中传来。遥远的钟塔在夜晚降临的整点敲响，沿着湖畔排列的路灯随之渐渐亮起。  
“那么，你们的故事究竟如何？”女孩追问，不依不饶。  
“——真实的故事你未必爱听，说起来别扭至极。我们为了保持彼此人格的完整性而选择和平分手。”老侦探无可奈何地答道。他哼笑，沉默之中仿佛是在怀念曾经。“她和我是天造地设的一对。我不是一个能给予爱的人，而她不是一个能接受爱的人。”  
侦探拿出烟斗，犹豫，然后又收起。罗莎蒙德看着他，他的眼神如同月影下湖面流转的波光。“最后，当我终于给出自己的爱时，她还是逃走了。”他又说道。  
“为什么？她不爱你吗？”  
“我不知道。‘保持人格的完整性’？或许。我们都是惧怕爱情的人……”  
侦探停下。他倏地抬起目光，眼神越过罗莎蒙德头顶向远处望去。女孩转过身，看见路灯下站着一位女士——葬礼上的那位女士。

“她……”  
罗莎蒙德想起夏日藏在阁楼里的秘密，写给唯一挚爱的琴谱，藏在音符中的情话，曾经说出口的与永远不会说出口的。她会意地露出微笑。

Let’s have dinner.

“你会与她共进晚餐吗，夏洛克？”  
老侦探拍了拍罗莎蒙德粉色的脑袋。他起身整理自己的西装。“失陪，华生小姐。”他说道，将剩下的故事藏在晚风扬起的沙尘之中。


End file.
